Le hasard d'une place libre fait bien les choses
by Neko-SamaKitchi-waa
Summary: Chanter dans sa salle de bain et une chose mais le faire devant un vrais publique est une autre, s'est le défie que s'est lancer Hinata Hiyuga une lycéenne française.


**Titre :** Le hasard d'une place libre fait bien les choses  
><span><strong>Auteur :<strong> Nana  
><span><strong>Personnage Principal :<strong> Hinata Hyuga et Gaara no Sabaku  
><span><strong>Genre :<strong> Amour un peu de OOC  
><span><strong>Discalmer :<strong> Tous les personnages appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto !  
><span><strong>Rating :<strong> Tout publique :)  
><span><strong>Couple :<strong> oui → HinataxGaara  
><span><strong>Inspiration:<strong> Je me suis inspiré d'une de mes ... envie ( ?) si on peut dire un truc dont je m'imagine vraiment !  
> <strong><strong>

******Cette histoire se passe en France !**

******Ding~Dong~ **

C'est la fin de la journée pour moi.  
>Je monte dans le car passe ma carte à l'endroit habituel et m'assois à ma place : dernier siège rangée de droite 1ère partie du car près de la fenêtre.<br>Je regarde les autres élèves du collège ils arrivent doucement, sans se presser en finissant ce qu'ils avaient commencer -discutions, cigarettes, embrassade.  
>Je sors de mon sac mon Ipod violet que j'ai customisé, met mes écouteurs dans mes oreilles au volume maximum.<br>Je rêvasse tout en attendant le départ du car comme à mon habitude.  
>Je rêve d'une carrière brillante en temps que chanteuse de rock . (Vendredi prochain je donnerais même un concert dans mon collège !) Je rêve aussi du prince charmant c'est dire :<br>Gaara no Sabaku, le garçon le plus beau, envié, aimé et populaire du collège !  
>Il ne reste plus qu'une seule place dans le car (la folie de 17h00) il ne fallut beaucoup moins de temps pour que ça se face plutôt que de le dire -celle où se trouvait mon sac !<br>Je me demande tout à coup si Dieu avait entendu mes prières, car le dernier à monter dans le bus était un très joli garçon de 16 ans, roux et vraiment très bien habillé !  
>l'élu de mon cœur j'ai nommé : Gaara No Sabaku !<br>Ses yeux magnifiques ont parcouru rapidement le bus, il s'arrêta une seconde sur moi et mon sac jaune canari.  
>Il s'avança, parcouru le chemin entre sa future place et lui, il se pencha et dit de sa voix de velours :<p>

_Je peux me mettre là ? Toutes les autres places sont occupées. Me dit-il avec sa voix d'ange.  
>Je me dépêchais de retirer mon sac et de le mettre à mes pieds pour lui laisser la place, sans vraiment le regarder en face : trop gênée pour ça.<br>Mon visage avait pris une délicate couleur rouge brique, encore choquée de se brusque changement.  
>Il était tellement près de moi que je pouvais sentir son arôme -VanilleCaramel- il reprit la conversation :  
>_Comment est-ce que tu t'appelle jolie demoiselle ? [NDA: Sa me fait limite penser a CM ^^"]<br>_Hi...Hinata. Dis-je en bégayant  
>_Moi c'est Gaara (il n'avais aucunement besoin de me le dire mais je ne fit aucune remarque), tu est en second ?<br>_Oui.  
>_Moi aussi (sourire)<br>Il y eu un petit silence  
>_Tu as quoi, 16 ans ?<br>_Presque, dans 5 jours.  
>Il me fit un autre sourire un sourire qui ferait fondre la glace la plus dure.<br>_Je descend là ... on se fait la bise ?  
>_ Si ça peut te faire plaisir ...<br>Je tourne la tête, il se penche légèrement vers moi, et ses lèvres touchèrent ma joue blanche pas si blanche que ça (rouge lave).  
>Il descendit du bus et je le regardais s'éloigner à travers la vitre.<br>Le bus reprit sa course.

_ Je suis rentré, Papa ?  
>_Dans le bureau Chou !<br>Grr je hais quant il m'appelle "Chou".  
>_J'ai plus 5 ans. Dis-je en parlant dans ma barbe.<br>Mon père jouait à la Wii dans le bureau. L'écran indiquait qu'il avait 76 ans d'âge du corps.  
>_Quand je te dis que tu devrais arrêter la mayo c'est pas pour plaisanter, dis-je en me moquant de lui<br>_Bas vas-y et on verra si t'es plus douée que moi !  
>Je pris la manette et explosa mon score j'étais plutôt fier de moi : 22 ans d'âge du corps, je rigolais bien.<br>_Je vais faire à manger vas faire tes devoirs et après viens mettre la table.  
>_O.K O.K. !<p>

[...]__

_I'm a leading man__  
><em>_And the lies I weave are oh so intricate,__  
><em>_Oh so intricate_

_C'étais "Fall out boy" sur jeunesse-radi-oo avec leur titre This ain't a Scene it's an Arms Race

J'éteins le radio-réveil d'un petit geste, sors de mon lit et pars prendre une douche chaude.  
>L'eau coule le long de mon dos et m'aide à réfléchir au programme de la semaine.<br>Ce soir, rien de spécial, après-midi avec Témarie, Ino, Sakura et Tenten.  
>Mercredi pas cours à cause de la grève donc répétition du groupe toute la journée.<br>Jeudi, dernière répét. après avoir mit des affiches partout dans le bahut.  
>Et enfin, vendredi le grand jour : le concert temps attendue avec les filles !<p>

Je sors de la douche et m'habille de mon slim noir, de mon t-shirt fétiche, mon sweat, mes converses et mon sac jaune canari. Je suis fin prette.  
>Je descends pour prendre un bon petit déjeuner et me rend à l'arrêt de bus, monter dedant tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal.<br>15 minutes plus tard, le bus ayant terminé sa course pour finalement atteindre son terminuse le lycée.  
>Je retrouvai Tenten, Sakura, Ino et Témarie sur un banc prêt de notre rang.<p>

_Salut les filles, ça va ?  
>_Oui pour l'instant me répondit Ino, je vit Sakura faire oui de la tête à sa droite.<br>_Bah oui parce que WE ARE THE BEST IN THE WORLD ! Yeaah !  
>_Tant d'énergie le matin ça fait plaisir à voir ! Dis-je mais économise ta voix on en aura de besoin vendredi poulette.<br>_Pourquoi faire ? Demanda la voix de mes rêves.

Je me retournai précipitamment pour voir Gaara qui se tenait derrière moi encadré de deux de ses amis Tayuya Jirabuchi une fille aux cheveux rouges et une mémoire remarquable & Naruto Uzumaki un gars de ma classe toujours le mot pour rire avec une tête angélique.

_Ah.. S-salut. Fis-je bêtement.

Il se pencha et me fit la bise (encore une fois).

_Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question dit-il avec un sourire en coin.  
>_Et bien si tu veux savoir c'est une surprise, dis-je à mon tour avec un sourire moqueur.<br>_Ah ? Fit-il intéréssé. Et bien quand se déroule cette surprise ?  
>_Vendredi à 18h30 très exactement à la salle des fêtes.<p>

Il me sourit et me dit qu'on se verrait là avant de partir avec ses amis, je me retournai pour voir mes copines : elles tiraient une de ces tête, genre comme ça → O.O"

_Bah quoi, pourquoi vous me regardez comme ça ? Arrêtez vous me faites peur.  
>_Est-ce que tu te rends compte à qui tu viens de parler ? Me demanda Ino incrédule.<br>_Et qu'en plus tu viens d'inviter à notre petit concert ? Fit Sakura de la même manière.  
>_T'es complètement folle ou alors inconsciente ? Tu imagines si on se plante, il va se foutre de notre gueule jusqu'en terminale !<br>_Et tu voulais qu'on se mette pas la pression, bah c'est raté ! Fit Tenten d'une petite voix.  
>_Mais non, vous vous inquiétez de trop, on a répété nan ? On est au point sur toutes les chansons alors je vois pas où est le problème et puis arrêtez c'est juste un mec quoi !<br>_Ouais juste le mec le plus populaire et adulé du lycée mais à part ça tout beigne bien sur ! Grommela Sakura.  
>_Faites-vous confiance tous va aller vous verrez.<p>

La sonnerie retenti dans toute la cours ce qui marquait un terme à la discussion des demoiselles au grand plaisir d'Hinata.

[...]

Mercredi J-2 avant le concert, préparation du matériel de musique dans la salle.

Jeudi J-1 avant le concert et dernière répétition générale du groupe plus le repos pour avoir la forme sur scène.

Vendredi au matin :

Je me réveille difficilement j'eus connu de bien meilleures nuits mais le stress était là et il fallait gérer mais j'étais confiante, nous préparions ce show depuis presque 1 an ; maintenant, aucun risque que ça foire.  
>Je me lève, prends ma douche, m'habille sans trop faire gaffe et descend pour déjeuner.<p>

_Bonjour ma chérie, me dit mon père toujours jovial.  
>_'Jour<br>_Aller, vous allez tout déchirer comme vous dites les jeunes !  
>_Oui je sais mais là je me prépare juste mentalement.<p>

Mon père me fit un petit sourire d'encouragement.

Vendredi après-midi :  
>Putain que le temps passe trop vite ! J'ai peur et je stress comme une malade.<br>Les filles sont exactement dans le même état que moi.

Vendredi soir :

Il est 17h40, quelques mises au point pour les instruments, s'échauffer la voix et il sera l'heure.

18h20, la salle est quasiment remplie et je viens de repérer un rouquin dans le publique Gaara & vraiment venu : ça me fait vraiment très plaisir, moi qui croyais que c'était des paroles en l'air ...

18h30 la musique démarre doucement avec notre chanson Rose

"Bonsoir, nous sommes ici ce soir pour vous faire voyager sur un air nouveau, ouvrez bien vos oreilles car voici les Bloody Rose !"

Nous enchaînons sur Lucy avec Wish et A little pain dans le même registre.

"Vous sentez ces émotions, vous les ressentez comme nous, c'est ça que nous cherchons à transmettre ici se soir !"

Les deux chansons suivantes étaient plus douces et mélancoliques avec Love&Truth et Cherish.

"Je vous propose de repartir sur des aires plus joyeux avec ce dernier morceau !"

Kanashimi wo Yasashisa Ni était sûrement notre plus grand succès, je découvris avec surprise que presque la totalité des gens connaissaient déjà nos morceaux grâce à internet.  
>[NDA: Je précise que je ne fais qu'emprunter les chansons à de vrais musiciens pour les mettre dans mon histoire.]<p>

Mes amies et moi avons été applaudies comme il se doit. Je pense que les gens ont vraiment apprécié notre performance. J'ai l'impression de voir des étoiles dans leur yeux ...

Les gens sont partis, nous rangeons notre matériel. On a fini et on l'a fait, notre plus grand défis vient d'être réalisé et avec succès ! Je suis vraiment très fière de moi, les copines aussi je pense parce qu'on a toutes le même sourire béa sur les lèvres.

_Hinata, y a ton amoureux qui veux te parler fit malicieusement Sakura.

J'enendis les autres pouffer mais ça n'avais aucune importance. Je me retournai pour voir le plus beau garçon qui m'était donné de voir.

_Salut.  
>_Salut.<br>_J'ai adoré ta surprise.  
>_Ravie qu'elle t'ai plue.<p>

Nous nous regardons.  
>_Nous allons fêter notre petit succès, tu veux te joindre à nous ?<br>_Se sera avec plaisir bien sur, dit le sublime Gaara avec un sourire d'ange.

Nous nous dirigons la bande, Gaara et moi vers un petit bar pour fêter dignement notre réussite et le début de l'histoire entre Gaara et moi.  
>À présent je me sentais pleine, heureuse, comblée comme jamais.<p>

FIN.


End file.
